combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
FAMAS G2
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.950 GP 7 Days - 9.820 GP 30 Days - 39.780 GP |gc = 1 Day - 79 GC 30 Days - 569 GC Permanent - 2.133 GC |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |stats_ace = |dmg = 36 |mob = 11 |rof = 300 |acc = 67 |ctrl = 25 |rng = 3780 |ammo = 30/90}} |gp_ace = 1 Day - 2.250 GP 7 Days - 11.340 GP 30 Days - 45.900 GP |gc_ace = 1 Day - 90 GC 30 Days - 650 GC Permanent - 2,490 GC |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The FAMAS G2 is a 2-Star Silver Grade NX Standard Assault Rifle and is a variant of the FAMAS. Overview The FAMAS G2 is a variant of the FAMAS SE with added modifications; Keeping all of its statistics, the "improved" G2 version now has a pre-attached S3 Suppressor and a HDS-4 Reflex Sight for the reduction of spread. With its high accuracy and its attachments, users would see it has little to no Bullet Spread when using its dot sight and firing in short, controlled bursts. That being said, despite this, it has limited mid-to-close range capabilities due to a lack of a telescopic Scope and its moderate power even though its damage is higher than the original FAMAS with 3 more points of damage just like the FAMAS SE. Its ACE variant has an increased range of 30 more points. The time it takes the reticle to return to maximum accuracy after shooting or moving is also one of the quickest in the game, making it an ideal tap-firing weapon. Users would also hear its unique "suppressed" sound, which is similar to the suppressed sound of the M4A1 SOPMOD. When you compare the gun's spread to other guns like the G36E, players can see it has a much lower spread. Variants Events & Trivia Events= *As of December 2010, Nexon is retiring the weapon from being purchased permanently. It was being sold for 9,950 NX Permanent on Wednesday December 22nd, 2010 to Wednesday January 5th, 2011 at 11:00 AM PST. *It was available for 25% off permanent duration during Combat Arms' 4th Anniversary sales. *It was available for permanent duration in the Return of the Perms Sale 2 for 19,920 NX. *It was available for permanent duration during the Black Friday Sale (2012) at 18,675 NX. |-| Trivia= *The FAMAS G2 has similar stats with the M416 CQB except it has more accuracy and higher recoil. *The FAMAS G2 and the FAMAS G2 SE have different reload animations than the standard FAMAS and the FAMAS SE. *On the back of the gun players can see a dial that has the numbers: 3, 4, 5. This is misconceived as a fire selector switch, but in actuality it's an elevation adjustment knob for the rear iron sight. "3" corresponds with 300 meters and so on. Right above the name of the gun you can see the dial with the numbers 3, 4, 5. *The weapon model used in game is not a FAMAS G2. It is merely a FAMAS F1 attached with a suppressor and reflex sight. Media Animations = |-| Images= FAMAS G2.jpg|An in-game FAMAS G2 |-| Sounds = ;Firing * * ; Reload * * * ;Others * Category:LE Weapons Category:CASH Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Bullpup Category:2009 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common